familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Waldo County, Maine
Waldo County is a county located in the U.S. state of Maine. As of 2010, the population was 38,786. Its county seat is Belfast. Waldo County was founded on 7 February 1827 from a portion of Hancock County. It was named after Brigadier-General Samuel Waldo, proprietor of the Waldo Patent. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 85.57%) is land and (or 14.43%) is water. Adjacent counties * Penobscot County, Maine - northeast * Hancock County, Maine - east * Knox County, Maine - south * Lincoln County, Maine - southwest * Kennebec County, Maine - west * Somerset County, Maine - northwest National protected area * Carlton Pond Waterfowl Production Area Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 36,280 people, 14,726 households, and 10,057 families residing in the county. The population density was 50 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 18,904 housing units at an average density of 26 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.89% White, 0.19% Black or African American, 0.40% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races. 0.59% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 24.8% were of English, 14.7% United States or American, 12.7% Irish, 8.5% French and 5.6% German ancestry according to Census 2000. 97.1% spoke English and 1.5% French as their first language. There were 14,726 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.20% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.70% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 26.80% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,986, and the median income for a family was $40,402. Males had a median income of $29,644 versus $23,816 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,438. About 10.90% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.60% of those under age 18 and 12.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns * Belfast * Belmont * Brooks * Burnham * Frankfort * Freedom * Islesboro * Jackson * Knox * Liberty * Lincolnville * Monroe * Montville * Morrill * Northport * Palermo * Prospect * Searsmont * Searsport * Stockton Springs * Swanville * Thorndike * Troy * Unity * Waldo * Winterport See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Waldo County, Maine References External links * Official Website of Waldo County * Maine Genealogy: Waldo County, Maine Category:Counties of Maine Category:Waldo County, Maine Category:Established in 1827